Korra’s downfall
by CeruleanFire14
Summary: This is Korras POV throughout the episode ‘venom of the red lotus’


I groaned and struggled my hardest to get free of these platinum chains. As you can see I've been knocked unconscious by Zaheer when I gave my myself up for my friends.

I put up a fair fight though.

I firebended alot with my feet still in chains, and earthbended too.

My dad tried joining in but they led him away and possibly killed him. And with that I was enraged and firebreathed a huge amount of orange flames at the red lotus but mostly at Zaheer.

I swear on my life and their life, when I get out of these chains, they're dead.

I struggled some more and yelled down to them angrily, " when I get out of here none of you will survive!"

"you won't get out," Zaheer looked undisturbed at my angered outburst.

"unless the metal clan taught you a way of how to bend platinum" I looked at the guy holding the mercury poisoning in mid air and began cursing out

the red lotus in my head.

I hate you guys so much. Truly, really, and totally.

And when I promised that they won't survive, i meant it. I don't go back on my words. I keep them and make it happen.

"once we administer the poison, your body will naturally react, forcing you into the avatar state in the effort to keep you alive, sadly for you, you'll be entering it for the last time." Zaheer smiles unnervingly at the end. I feel like losing his combustion bending girlfriend made him go a little insane. But losing the avatar state?!

How is that possible for a single bender to do to the avatar?

"No!" I shouted desperately. I didn't want to believe it. I COULDN'T believe it.

"The avatar cycle!" I was so desperate to get out of these chains. But I knew that it was useless since

Even I, the avatar, can't bend platinum.

I was pleading in my head, please Zaheer, don't do this, please don't!

But there's no such thing as speaking to someone in your head either. You could see how upset I was that I was wishing for nonexistent powers.

But Zaheer still didn't care at how I was reacting to his evil plan. In fact he seemed to enjoy it. I didn't know this guy was a little sadistic as well.

Zaheer still appeared strangely calm.

His tone matched his face and said " Yes when we dispatch you in the avatar state, the cycle will end."

I looked over at Ming hua, the armless water bender and Ghazan the lava bender to see if they were smiling sadistically at his plan.

They were.

Who couldn't see that coming?

I guess being trapped and chained with a bunch of evil freaks makes you a little stupid.

"So," so Zaheer was still talking huh? Go figure.

"this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy, are witnessing the beginning of an era of true freedom."

The anger and desperation of earlier slowly withers away. I suddenly became fearful. What does he mean by that?

"Together, we will forge a world without kings and queens, without borders or nations, where a mans only allegiance is to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order.

And though you will never again be reborn, your name will echo throughout history. Korra, the LAST avatar."

If you thought I was fearful before, you can't imagine how I'm feeling now. I was just so unnerved by all of this.

Zaheer goes to talk to the guy still holding the poison. They communicate silently and a little too quietly, but I can see their mouths moving from all the way up here.

Zaheer nods and turns back, walks to up the ledge,

looks up at me looking down at him a little scared, then turns to the guy and says,"Administer the poison"

Zaheer then walks away from his position and goes to stand next to Ghazan.

The guy that has been glaring at me for some time now must have been thinking, finally something to do, and proceeded to do his work.

He sends the poison in the air in a circle a few times and separates it into 4 globs towards me.

I tried backing away and moving my chains again. I suddenly feel like I'm a caged animal and they're about to whip me. I was about to cry right now.

Here I am with the red lotus, who wanted to capture me at birth and wanting to turn me into a weapon and use me for their own personal gain. But when that didn't work out as when the white lotus defeated them and raised me as a good person, which I'm thankful for, they're now trying out a new plan that involves me again.

Which new plan involves me alone with them and wanting to rid of the avatar cycle for good. And there's nobody around to turn to when I now need them most.

I was just so scared of the poison coming towards me I tried uselessly one more time to get these stupid chains off of me.

The fear and desperation increased doubled or tripled when it was coming closer foot by foot.

Then it stopped just inches away from my legs and arms.

Was this guy toying with me?

I was about to unleash a huge fire breath for that since the poison kept moving towards and backing away from me.

And then...PAIN.

All consuming, agonizing pain.

Form my legs to my arms. It went through my legs first. It landed through my knees first.

I hissed so loudly at the pain, then more came on my arms and as I looked on my arms above my head, it sank into me and this time I screamed in agony.

I look on with tears in my eyes as the guy clenches his fists together.

"Please" I manage to whisper out, "Please stop this,"

The guy flicks his wrists and any remaining poison on my body is now IN my body completely.

I scream out again, I really can't take this kind of pain. I mean sure I'm a tough girl who likes fighting with no questions asked. By now as the pain is from the top of my head to my toes, I realize that it's spreading. I probably won't be able to breathe soon.

Suddenly I see white.

I realize that the avatar state is activating without me commanding it to.

I'm in a mental battle with myself of not screaming in agony, but it's failing.

My eyes keep flashing on and off and as that happens my bending powers flow through me. I accidentally let out a breath of fire here and made cracks on the earthen walls there.

But I will not let them win.

I try with all my might to send the avatar state into my soul where it belongs.

It works for a few seconds and my visions back to normal and the earth and from fire that was oozing out of me ceases for a moment.

I start to crack a smile but my victory is short lived as my vision is white again and my head comes up and my voice screams even louder.

My vision returns back to normal for a good two minutes as I look down far below at the earthen ground and start breathing abnormally.

"Get ready," Zaheer speaks up abruptly. I almost forgot he was there as I was struggling with the pain burning inside of me.

He turns to his right side and says to Ming Hua, "as soon as she's in the avatar state... take her out"

Ming hua forms her already sharp water arms into ice spikes at the edges.

I look to the left which is hard since I'm seeing white every few seconds, and Ghazan gets into the classical horse earthbending stance and tears the earthen stone floor, breaks some crystals off he ground, and in that ground was hot lava.

Was Ming hua gonna cut my body up with icicles while Ghazan sends lava whips at me?

Before I could think anymore, the true undeniable pain comes coursing through me once again and my now uncontrollable bending is tearing through the walls and ceiling like scissors cutting through paper.

As I move around in inhuman ways as if I was getting bloodbended, which has happened to me a few years ago, power and pain coursed through me and I felt like I was about to explode.

As I continued to move and spasm like I had a horrible seizure, I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"I told you, Korra," my vision blurs from crying and from the poison.

I look on terrified as Zaheers face begins to crumble and a new face takes it place.

Which was Amon.

The guy who said he wasn't a bender but then I exposed him by airbending him into the ocean and he came out of the water by a water spout. But then he was dead as his brother, Tarrlok, committed suicide by pressing an equalist glove filled with electricity on a boat which obviously killed them both as we saw an explosion in the water.

But now it's the present.

That was the past.

A horrifying thought came to my mind. Was I hallucinating and hearing things like some person on schizophrenia?

Oh please no, we don't need an insane avatar.

"The world doesn't need you anymore,"

I let out a little whimper of pain and fear.

No, That's not true, I wanted to say.

I looked to Ghazans side letting out another whimper of fear.

This time I knew the poison was making me hallucinate but I was still scared.

Ghazans neck twisted around but then his hair moved around as if wind was in these crystal catacombs and covered his face but I couldn't see what was happening as his head stopped at a 180 degree turn and then his neck twisted slowly around as if he was possessed and this time my uncle unalaqs face came into view.

So far all these guys I've seen in the past were dead.

Just how strong was this poison?

I mean I knew it caused you agony and possibly quick death which I was still amazingly alive for, possibly since I was the avatar or something, just a guess and my dead uncle looked at me straight in the eye and said with a voice filled with sinister happiness,

"The time of the avatar is over, Korra, give up"

Those last two words were said in a snarl.

I look to the center of the ledge and watched with more horror and shock as Ming hua starts to form into Vaatu, the dark spirit while Raava still technically inside of me since I have four bending arts is the light one.

His demonic voice still gives me chills as he says evilly, "you're too weak to resist"

I look down then more upwards as his red and black spirit body flys towards me.

"And I'm stronger than ever, There's no use fighting, let go," he started chanting and the rest of them started chanting with him.

I looked at all of them with my eyes slowly constricting and my teeth gritting together in more fear.

I couldn't taken any more of this.

I screamed with all my might as my eyes continued to flash on and off whitely as my hallucinations of the 'red lotus' slowly vanished and it stood the real red lotus again.

I close my eyes once more for a couple moments before the moment I've been dreading ever since I heard their plan and ever since the poison entered

my body came.

I was now in the avatar state.

And this time it was like basically permanent. I couldn't get out of it.

Usually I'd be happy, about going in the avatar state, it means I could beat people even more easily, but now I don't know what's going to happen if I just follow through with their plan.

'Wait, follow through!' My brain says to me in shocked anger. 'It sounds like you're giving up.

You almost never give up. Snap out of it and show these people that you're the avatar and won't stand for it!'

Even though my visions white from my now glowing eyes, it's mixed with red, pure red like a blood red at Zaheers next words.

"Now, destroy the avatar!"

A kinda animalistic anger floods through my body.

I will NOT let some single benders, even evil talented ones , let me brought down. I am a strong person in my opinion and will not allow myself be weak and helpless once again.

With determination and pure hatred and anger, I was ready to fight back with every single drop of strength I had in my body.

Ming hua attacks first. Sending ice blocks then just icicles.

I sent out my first attack sending a huge fire breath bigger than the one I sent at Zaheer about killing my father and it melted the ice immediately as I knew it would.

A feral snarl escapes my mouth as my right arm tugs the chain and the avatar state gives me the power, strength, and knowledge of every avatar before me so the whole chain breaks off and the wall it was attached to, as I look on the wall as it's already destroyed by my bending.

As I yanked the chain and threw it to Zaheer in a animal like rage and gave out a battle cry roar of more anger, he dodged it with his flying, i then focused my anger on my next target. Ming hua.

She was prepared to attack but stood no chance as I threw the chain around her neck and slammed her into the wall.

She unfortunately lived through that as she went through the wall.

She at least cried out in pain.

Usually I don't like it when people are in pain but these guys are one of the worst you'll meet. So I gave a sadistic smile when she cried out in pain.

I must've looked kinda like a monster with glowing eyes and a inhuman smile but screw it since I've got two guys to deal with.

My smile faded away when Zaheer came back.

I NEEDED to kill this guy since he was the leader after all.

And bad guys leaders in my opinion are the worst.

Ghazan sent two huge lava whips at me but I counterattacked with an air blast as strong as tornado force winds.

He looks shocked at how strong my bending is.

Well that's kinda stupid of him.

Doesn't he know that avatar state increases your bending like Sozins comet to firebenders buts increasing all four bending abilities?

He moves quickly to the side to avoid being burned alive.

If I learned how to bloodbend without the full moon, I would've made him stand in the spot to get burned or with Ming hua I would've cut more than just her arms like her neck.

I can't believe like five minutes ago I was at their mercy but here they are now mostly at my mercy.

But they're not begging me to stop.

Angered at that thoughts and turning my rage fully on Zaheer, I'm not letting him get away, I might as well chase him down.

I broke both my feet out of my chains, swayed back and forth first creating an air blast with both my feet

and my free hand and then swayed again this time creating fire.

I love fire.

It may have been my opposite element but I have a fiery personality so... you do the math.

While I punched forward with air, I punched backwards with fire to get momentum and to get closer to Zaheer.

So during me swaying to Zaheer, I used the exact moment to rip the chain off of my other hand and used a little airbending to jump to Zaheer.

As soon as my dirty tan skinned feet hit the ground, the earth crumbled and created a small crater. This whole place was falling down by my anger.

I stomped the ground once, a small earthquake came and the guards behind Zaheer lost their balance but when Zaheer saw me create the miniature earthquake he levitated.

Even more angered that he kept dodging my attacks I lifted four boulders out of the ground, two on my left side and two on my right.

My muscles and hands were clenched from telekinetically holding these things so my arms were shaking a little but my face was the perfect picture of rage.

I haven't been this angry in awhile.

My hair was getting in my face from the wind I was also creating but that didn't matter at all.

Moving my arms, to the left side and then turning around and then spinning, the boulders following my every movement and silent commands like turn, stop, move to the left or right.

My arms were waving wildly until I used the wind I was creating to send them in front of me.

The soldiers were dead, Ming hua and Ghazan probably left to avoid my deadly rage filled attacks and Zaheer flew up to the ceiling and then back down.

I gave another battle cry and as soon as I used my voice to scream out, a big breath of fire like a dragons came out.

I was starting to feel dangerous. Like those chains were to keep me from killing.

Well too bad cause apparently in the avatar state I can bend platinum.

Besides the walls and ceiling starting to crack more and more, those neon green glowing crystals were starting to respond to my anger and hatred too.

With the poison still inside but not hurting undeniably as it did before, I started to hurl fire blasts after fire blast at Zaheer but he flew to a hole in the ceiling.

Starting to realize I could now hunt him down, fire came out of the soles of my feet and seeing Bolin and Mako but not realizing my dad was there too, I was just too full of anger filled energy to acknowledge them.

I chased after Zaheer flying in my own way like an angry filled missile filled with fire power.

While Zaheer was flying effortlessly just like the wind, I had to propel myself with the passion and rage of fire.

I jumped on the hard stone to propel myself even further creating another larger crater of earth and the earth rumbled and crumbled beneath my feet.

I could feel all of this with my earthbending just from one jump.

While Zaheer neatly flew through a small hole, granting him the full freedom of air outside while I just destroyed the whole wall with earthbending, flew out with firebending and continued to chase him.

But on my way I brought two huge rocks from the earth crash I put myself in.

Eyes glowing pure white but my vision more red from anger, I sent out my first rock with my right arm.

But Zaheer dodged that one. When my second rock came to him he kicked it away with airbending.

Throwing myself in the air with more firebending, I reached out arms outstretched in front of me to strangle that thick, stubborn neck of his.

But instead my face came to his chest, and arms wrapped around his waist in a little fierce hug.

I was supposed to be tackling him.

But Zaheer grabbed my midsection and kicked me away with airbending.

I fell through the air and and landed on one of the rock columns.

Hey, this is one of the places where Aang battled Zukos father, Ozai.

I immediately roll around on that rock pillar and get the air knocked out of my lungs when my side hits a new pillar.

I start sliding down from the length of the rock with my feet before boosting myself off that earthen pillar

with more firebending.

I wanted to kill Zaheer so badly.

I was so desperate and rage filled.

I leap from pillar to pillar flying with my powerful firebending before reaching my fourth one but not landing on it.

Instead I twist and turn my body around in mid air with my feet still shooting fire and breaking the top of the pillars head and throwing it to Zaheer as if my life depended on it.

This time I bend and rip the pillars from the ground and attempt to squash Zaheer in between.

This guy is annoying the hell out of me so bad since

he keeps neatly dodging my attacks like he knows the exact movement of where to fly and where not to get hit.

I thought since he's such an evil airbender he would break the rules of using airbending only defensively like I did.

But he's not attacking me with tornadoes or pulling the air out of my lungs.

But still I shouldn't underestimate him , just like he shouldn't underestimate my avatar state.

I gave out another scream of anger as I gave more chase.

I throw rocks at him, I throw huge earth pillars at him, I throw fire breaths and blasts at him but he's not playing the game correctly.

Sure it's not really a game but I wish he wasn't an airbender so he'd be dead already.

The fire stops coming out of my feet for a few seconds, as I airbend myself to Zaheer.

I send a fire blast at him but he looks as if he heard the sizzle of my fire.

Zaheer then retaliates by sending two air blasts and a spinning air kick.

As I lower to the ground propelling myself to the ground with my fire feet shortening but not touching the ground, the first two blasts of air I dodge and I send out an attack with two arms of own earth and one fire with two fingers pointed.

But Zaheer avoids it and sends a second spinning air kicks and it hits me hard in the stomach.

I tumble and roll around and stop at the edge of the cliff.

But Zaheer continues as if he's had enough of me too and flies past me sending me tumbling down the cliff.

I'm not letting him win by letting me die so I try firebending to soften the blow but I still fall down a little too hard.

I almost give up and ignore my brains protests to keep fighting.

Almost.

But with renewed determination I stand up and rush forward in the air propelling myself with firebending again and bringing the small mountain I tumbled down with me.

Zaheer stops flying for a moment and looks at me preparing my next assault.

With my anger clouding my mind and vision even more, I swing my arms around my head before bringing them down violently.

The small mountain I was telekinetically carrying crashes down on a larger mountain and a lot of dust and smoke comes out of the mountain and I finally think I've got him.

Nope.

He comes flying out of the dust and leaves a dust trail behind him.

I'm not finished yet.

I wanted to scream but I think the poison was messing with my vocal chords.

I look down and see a small waterfall with a lake of water and rocks surrounding it.

I stop propelling myself with fire, jump down in the cold icy blue water and command in my head for the water to follow my bidding.

It starts moving as my hands start to move the water and makes almost a tidal wave.

I separate the wave and make large icicles which I hurl at him.

One of them knicks him in the shoulder blade and back and he cries out as blood starts to stain his shirt.

But to my frustration as I flew closer I saw it wasn't that deep so it'll heal.

But I save one icicle with me.

I liquify it back to its normal watery self and make an ice ball around one of Zaheers feet with it.

It slows down Zaheers flying for a little bit and looks at me flying closer to him like some anger filled dangerous missile.

I scream as the poison starts hurting me now inside.

I reach out ready to grab Zaheers shirt and punch him in the face with a glowing orange fire ball.

But the poison stops me from making any more movement.

I try one more time lighting my fist up, but it evaporates and my face screws up in pain just like it did in the probably now destroyed crystal catacombs and I start clutching my stomach like I'm gonna throw up and I start falling down to my death.

But thankfully I land on a rocky surface and I lay there clutching my stomach like it's gonna explode in agony.

I stand up a little wobbly and turn savagely to Zaheer who is flying freely since my ice block was gone.

With my eyes possibly permanently stuck glowing white until the poison leads me to my painful death.

I can already feel the pain in my body surging as I try to angrily breathe fire at Zaheer but as the fire comes out of my mouth, it soon evaporates as i fall to my knees, and I'm clutching my stomach again.

I look at the ground with tears coming out of my glowing eyes.

I let out a moan of pain as I fall to the ground, exhaunted.

"You can't fight me and the poison," Zaheer said looking down at me in disgust.

I know he's looking at me in disgust since I have tears in my eyes like a little child not getting what she wants.

Well this is technically true since I want this agonizing pain to stop but it's not and to also have peace for once in my now adult life.

I lay down for what seems like hours but it was only for a few moments as I then start to struggle to stand up but now the poisons making it hard to stand.

The once uncontrollable animalistic anger that was surging through my body before ever since Zaheer ordered his other lotus friends to attack me was starting to leave.

The absolute power of the avatar state was slowly leaving me too piece by piece.

I wanted to cry again as Zaheer kept flinging me all around with his airbending until finally I rolled around and stopped at the edge of yet another cliff.

I was ready to give up at this point.

I was scared and so alone right now.

My friends in chains and held in prison and my dad possibly dead.

A pain surged through my heart.

While I may have been the avatar, I was still an 18 year old girl who needs comfort from family members and friendship.

Like my past lifes, Katara, Tenzin, Bolin, parents, and even Asami and anyone else told me 'you will never be alone.'

Well now I beg to differ.

"The poison has done its work. The avatar cycle will be over momentarily"

And after he said that he started to bend the air out of my lungs like he did to the earth queen.

But unlike that crazy queen I had airebending on my side so I tried fighting back by forcing the air to return to my lungs.

We battled with our airbending by he talking it out and I had to put it back in little by little.

It was actually pretty hard fighting against him.

He was pretty strong.

But then something stopped him.

Looking with my white eyes as my vision started to

started to get blurry and my body becoming weaker from the lack of air, I saw it was a tornado.

As I saw Zaheers attention towards the tornado, his airbending stopped pulling the air out of me and I got to breathe fresh air again.

But I was getting blown to my right side by the strong gusts of wind.

Before my body could slam into another mountain, Zaheer grabbed me and started flying away from the tornado.

Good luck with that.

But the force of the tornados power and winds caused Zaheer to get slightly pulled in, he tried fighting it but eventually he got sucked in and yelled out in anger and shock and I got pulled in with him.

My eyes were still closed but I think I knew who was bending this tornado.

The airbenders!

They escaped! But how?

I decided to look up at Zaheer and he was trying his hardest to get to the top of the tornado and escape.

Having one more thing in mind, I got free of his grasp , platinumbended my chains up to one of his feet and yanked him down with me, as I was flying to the ground.

I finally landed on the ground and gave out a little scream of anger mostly to myself.

I looked on to my front side as Zaheer was starting to give out groans of pain.

I was ready to try to attack or at least give a little one, I don't care how big or small it is.

He was sprawled on the ground looking actually vulnerable.

With my eyebrows furrowing lower and my teeth in another snarl, I was ready to take my chances.

But as soon as that surge of anger came, it left and what I got in return was an exhaustion of earlier that had doubled.

As I could feel my heartbeat slow down and my pulse and blood flow become less as I now was starting to die and becoming lifeless.

The poison was in me for quiet awhile now.

As I can feel the air becoming now less and less in my lungs and my vision now grey and blurry, I start to feel a pair of strong arms encircle me.

"Korra? Sweetheart? It's me,dad"

Daddy?

I haven't called him that in like ten years but now as sadness floods through my veins as I'm now dying as I look up and can make my dads face.

"Please, hang on," my dads voice breaks on that last word and my heart breaks as I now take my last few breaths.

With my last movement I reach up and touch my dads face as if I couldn't believe he was actually there and my hand stays there for a few more seconds as the poison finally reaches my heart and brain and my hand goes limp as I fall into the blackness pit of death.

A weird sensation starts to fill me as if someone was controlling the poison inside.

But hey, at least im starting to become alive again as the poison starts to leave my heart and brain.

It moves up from my feet and travels up to my stomach.

It's moving around for a few seconds until it comes up my throat, and out of my mouth as if I'm throwing up but it stays in the air and as my vision finally returns to normal, I can now tell that someone

reached inside and took most of the poison out.

I start coughing up and gasping for air.

Closing my eyes and re opening to make sure I wasn't dreaming and that I was actually alive again,

I first looked to my left and there was Suyin.

So she got the poison outta me. Thanks.

I looked up at her and gave her a weak smile.

She nodded and gave a bow with her hands.

I gave her a look that said, 'you don't need to do that'

But she just mouthed back 'I know'

I turned to my side and my dad was still there.

"Dad?" He smiled warmly at me.

"You're alive?" I couldn't believe it. Before talking to him again, I looked around and there was everyone I knew and loved.

Except Zaheer, who was looking at us in outrage.

I turned to my dad about to speak but he warmed me up saying, " I'm here for you, I'll never let you go"

And then I let him hug me.

We were having a nice family moment until Zaheers voice broke out.

"No! You don't understand! The revolution has only begun! Chaos is the natural order of all-"

He would've gone further until Bolin took his shoe off, grabbed his sock off, and put it into Zaheers mouth.

I just had to chuckle at the expression on Zaheers face.

He looked so disgusted.

"See what I did there? I put a sock in it... literally"

Opal was standing next to him kinda looking embarrassed, but she's still a little shy and said,

"Classic Bolin"

Couldn't have said it better myself, Opal.

Asami and I were upstairs finishing the touches in my now styled hair for Jinora's big day.

Asami finished the pin in my half bun while the rest of my hair was straightened down.

"There you go, all fixed up for a formal avatar appearance, take a look"

I was looking down the entire time as she styled my hair.

I was in a wheelchair temporarily paralyzed from the waist down from the poison.

I guess we both won.

He's in some jail while I'm mentally defeated and temporarily in a wheelchair.

I looked up and there was a small golden mirror that was carefully but not too far away from my face.

I saw a sad, defeated looking version of myself instead of the prideful, getting into action, stubborn, aggressive side I grew up with.

I may look defeated but let me promise you this.

As soon as I'm not in a wheelchair anymore I will train and fight back even harder.

And like I've said earlier, I don't go back on promises.

I keep them and make it happen.

But assuming Asami wanted an answer from me,

I decided to go with, "it's great" with a genuine sad smile.

And I added a second later, "thanks"

Asami put her hand on my left shoulder to try to comfort me.

If this was like the time when I met her at tarrloks little gala party for me, and she put her hand on my shoulder like she's doing now, I would've slapped that hand away.

But we took time to get to know each other, which I'm grateful for.

"You know nobody," she put the mirror down on her wooden table and leaned down in front of me and continued, "expects you to bounce back right away"

"It's only been two weeks, you need time to heal"

She looked at me with worry and concern.

I looked up at her again with pain in my eyes and she gave me a sad smile.

She took one of my hands folded in my frozen lap and said, "I want you to know that I'm here for you"

"Whenever you want to talk or anything, but let's just try to enjoy this today, for Jinora" she said as she looked at me again, hoping I would cooperate.

I widened my eyes slightly, not out of shock or anything, just widened them a tiny bit and said,

"You're right"

I took a confident breath and said, "let's go"

She squeezed both my hands gently and gave me a little thank you smile.

Then she stood up and wheeled me out of the room.

With everyone filing in up the stairs for jinoras ceremony, I looked on as we came closer as fire lord Zuko bowed with his hands towards me.

I just nodded my head, acknowledging the bow and he came out of it.

My mom rushed forward and threw her arms around me in a silent hug.

I sadly lifted one of my hands and weakly hugged her back.

My dad came forward and kissed me on the forehead telling me that I looked beautiful.

Thank you for supporting me everyone, I wanted to say but nothing came out.

Tenzin told me that I was looking stronger everyday.

The United republic city told me that I was officially welcome back. He was thankful that I took down the red lotus terrorists.

I just looked down sadly at the ground.

"We should go inside" Asami said breaking the silence.

"I can help" Ikki ran forward and took one of the handles of my wheelchair.

"I wanna ride with Korra" Meeko gently put himself

on my lap and I gave a little smile.

I really did like Tenzins kids.

Rohan still was kind of a baby and was in Pema's arms.

"Jinora's already inside" said meelo looking up at me and Asami.

"smells like shoe trees" he said a little revolted and confused.

I gave a silent laugh to myself.

"Sandlewood" Ikki corrected him, "Meelo"

Lin was waiting by the steps and called out, "I got this" in her usual gruff voice.

But it softened a little when she put her hand on my right shoulder and told me to hang in there.

Thank you too, Lin.

I had alot of people to thank for supporting me throughout this crazy journey.

She slowly earthbended us up the stairs and to the front doors.

She gave a similar sad smile to me as well before she walked in through the front grand doors.

Meelo airbended himself out of my lap and joined the others on the side of the stage.

I look around and there's golden urns filled with incense sticks.

We are now in an altar.

All of the airbenders were crosslegged on yellow cushions waiting for the ceremony to start.

Asami wheeled me to a corner where Bolin, Mako, and the others came walking in and joined us.

Soon the adults came and a yellow cloaked figure who I knew a few seconds later was Jinora.

Only one person was dressed like that.

So here we go.

Tenzin stood to our side, walked closer to the stage

and said, " Jinora come forward"

She gives a short nod, takes a few steps forward, (she was on the center of the stage) and bends down on one knee with her nodded down.

Tenzin speaks up and says in a heartwarming speech, "today we welcome the first airbending master in a generation and I couldn't be more proud of my daughter"

I see Jinora look up and give her father a quick smile but he doesn't see it.

Doesn't matter. There's gonna be more smiling when she's announced an airbending master.

Tenzin continues to speak up, "when the existence of our people was threatened, when the avatars life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope."

"Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the air nation. Of course there would be no air nation without avatar Korra. She opened the portals

and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours."

During this speech I can feel myself get a little emotional but my face remained emotionless.

"There's no way we could repay her for all that she's done, we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. So while she recuperates, the air nation will reclaim its nomadic roots, and roam the earth."

"But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all

nations, working wherever there's corruption and discord, to restore balance and peace"

"Avatar Korra" I look up as my name is called.

"I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world."

He gives me a bow as well and I give him a small sad smile and nod.

"Now let us," he turns to his eldest daughter, still kneeling, "annoint the master who will help lead us in our new path"

And with that he lifted her hood off her head and showed everyone her new arrow tattoos.

I felt a lump in my throat as everyone started to cheer and whistle for Jinora now being an airbending master.

Jinora then hugged her dad and I heard the words, "thank you daddy"

A tear went down my cheek at last as I silently sobbed to myslef after all the events that had happened today.


End file.
